Deprinting
by mac-reye
Summary: Leah gets a phone call at four in the morning with suprising news, Jamie's back! Who's Jamie you ask, read and find out! Rated T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! So this is my second Sam/Leah fic. I already have this story planned out but things change so if you want to see something happen, please review and give me any of your comments, suggestions, and thoughts. So far, it is about ten chapters long but if you have any suggestions let me know and I might be able to work them in. Thanks!

P.S.—Unfortunately, I do not own _The Twilight Saga_, or any of the characters.

Leah POV

Chapter 1

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Who is calling here at four in the morning?" I asked aloud aggravated. Remembering that I either had to get up and answer the damn thing or let it continue to ring since no one else is home. Mom slept at Charlie's last night and Seth was on patrol.

The phone rang again and I decided to let it just ring. Finally after what felt like forever, the machine picked it up.

"Hey Leah, its Emily. I know it's really early but Sam's brother Jamie just moved back to the rez and phased."


	2. Chapter 2

Leah POV

Chapter 2

Previously:

"Hey Leah, its Emily. I know it's really early but Sam's brother Jamie just moved back to the rez and phased."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"He kinda imprinted…on me. As it turns out you can only have one werewolf imprint on you, so the stronger imprint remains. And well…Jamie's imprint was stronger because Sam never truly wanted to love me you know. Anyway, it turns out that Sam deprinted on me or off me. Listen, he doesn't know I am talking to you right now. Leah he will do anything to get you to just give him another chance. Please Leah. I am so sorry about these last few years. I really hope we can be friends again, I miss my cousin. I hope to see you at the beach later today for your mom and Charlie's wedding rehearsal. Give him another chance. Bye Leah."

I could not believe what I just heard. Could this be real? I guess I'll find out in a few hours. There was no use in even trying to fall back asleep so I got up, put on some coffee and made toast.

I spent the next few hours trying to decide if I would take Sam back. In the end, I knew it was useless because I stop thinking of his arms around me.

I got dressed and headed off to the store.

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the long dialogue and the cliché ending. It just sort of needed to be there. I was torn whether or not to end this chapter here or after she made breakfast. But when I went to type chapter 3, the point it starts with seemed too good of a beginning to throw away. Please let me know what you think.

Love always—mac-reye!


	3. Chapter 3

Leah POV

Chapter 3

Previously:

I spent the next few hours trying to decide if I would take Sam back. In the end, I knew it was useless because I stop thinking of his arms around me.

I got dressed and headed off to the store.

The familiar dinging of the bell reminded me of when my dad and I would come here on Saturday mornings. Smiling, I am so caught up in my memories that I don't even notice anyone until I run into a something, or someone I should say. Looking up, I can't even say anything before I am being lifted up and spun around.

"Jamie put me down!" I say laughing.

"Leah! It's so good to see you!" he says.

"It's good to see you too Jamie. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Em told me she called you this morning."

"Yeah," I say, "I heard all about the drama at four this morning."

"Damn, sorry bout that, we were talking all night." He said.

"It's alright." I say giggling.

"Sooo… Do you think you and Sam will get back together?" He asked quietly.

"I really don't know, we have a lot to talk about." I said softly.

"Well, I gotta get going," Jamie said, "I'll see you at the beach later."

"Bye." I said. Going our separate ways, I finished my shopping. While checking out, I saw the box of Bubble Yum bubblegum and heard my ten year old self begging my dad for some. I picked up a pack and placed it on the counter smiling.

AN: I know I suck at sticking to one tense. But, what did you guys think? The last part about the gum has no meaning to the story but I like to think Leah and Harry had a good relationship and really like these memories about them. Love them? Hate them? Let me know.

Also, saw the girl casted as Nessie. So cute. But, I am mad because part one of Breaking Dawn is coming out Nov. 2011, and the second is Nov. 2012. Why not release them back to back? It sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah POV

Chapter 4

Previously:

"Well, I gotta get going," Jamie said, "I'll see you at the beach later."

"Bye." I said. Going our separate ways, I finished my shopping. While checking out, I saw the box of Bubble Yum bubblegum and heard my ten year old self begging my dad for some. I picked up a pack and placed it on the counter smiling.

I arrived at the beach a little early to find that most people were beginning to show up. The plan was to spend the whole day just hanging out at the beach. We will then have the wedding rehearsal and afterwards, Billy will lead us in a bonfire.

This will be Charlie's first tribal meeting. We have told him all about the supernatural world; however, he has yet to attend the actual meeting. This would also be the Cullen's first meeting with the exception of Bella and Nessie.

Looking around, I saw everyone but the one man I wanted to see. Then, something caught my eye, on the top of the cliff, someone was pacing. Found him. I slowly made my way up to the spot where Sam was.

"Why are you up here all by yourself?" I asked stepping out of the trees.

He practically jumped two feet in the air, "Holy crap Leah! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I just saw you pacing and thought I should make sure you were okay." I said, "How come you didn't hear me coming?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be, just a bit distracted." He said obviously lying.

"Well, your pacing and I've only seen you pace three times, when your dad left the last time, when you proposed to me, and when you dumped me for Emily." Okay so that came out a little harsher than I had intended. "You still haven't answered my first question, why are you up here by yourself pacing?"

"Geez Leah, so much has happened in the last twenty four hours. I don't even know where to being." Sam said not realizing that I know everything.

Looking at him, I feign shock. "Samuel Mason Uley! Your brother moves back, phases for the first time, and imprints on his future sister-in-law, and you're up here worrying about your problems! For heaven's sake, how can you be so selfish? Jaime probably has a million and two questions and where is his alpha ? Up here concentration on his own issues, some alpha you are!" My words grew louder with false anger as I struggle not to laugh.

AN: Love this chapter because to me, it paints a clear picture, what do ya'll think?


	5. Chapter 5

Leah POV

Chapter 5

Previously:

_Looking at him, I feign shock. "Samuel Mason Uley! Your brother moves back, phases for the first time, and imprints on his future sister-in-law, and you're up here worrying about your problems! For heaven's sake, how can you be so selfish? Jaime probably has a million and two questions and where is his alpha ? Up here concentration on his own issues, some alpha you are!" My words grew louder with false anger as I struggle not to laugh._

Sam's features grew sad and guilty. "You're right, what the hell is wrong with me?" I finally lost it and started laughing.

"Relax Sam, I'm just messing with your head. I just saw Jamie, he's practically on cloud nine."

"Dammit Leah!"

I know Sam could never truly be mad at me, the small smile on his lips proved this.

"Wait, how did you know Jamie phased?" he asked. We were sitting on the ground just watching our friends and family have fun below.

"Well my lovely cousin called at four this morning and left me a message that was like twelve hours long. She rambled on about how Jamie phased and imprinted. For heaven's sake, how can someone talk that much at four in the freaking morning?" I said. "The concept of being awake that early seems so crazy for me because my insomnia and narcolepsy have been in overdrive lately."

"Yea, I've been having trouble sleeping myself. Look Leah, I know you won't say anything so I will. I've been thinking about you a lot, even before Jamie showed up. Do you think we have a shot or have I pushed you away so many times that you can't come back?" I've only seen Sam this nervous twice before, once when he first asked me out, and the second when he proposed to me.

Every ounce of my logical being wanted to shout that it was too late but I couldn't. I still love Sam no matter how much he hurt me.

AN: I know, I know, my chapters are short but there will be like ten or so of them. Overall, I think the story averages about 3000 words. Like I said, if you have something you would like to see happen, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah POV

Chapter 6

Previously:

"_Yea, I've been having trouble sleeping myself. Look Leah, I know you won't say anything so I will. I've been thinking about you a lot, even before Jamie showed up. Do you think we have a shot or have I pushed you away so many times that you can't come back?" I've only seen Sam this nervous twice before, once when he first asked me out, and the second when he proposed to me._

_Every ounce of my logical being wanted to shout that it was too late but I couldn't. I still love Sam no matter how much he hurt me._

"I have no clue Sam. I really hope its not too late for us. I miss you so much." I said honestly.

"I miss you too Lee. Do you have any clue how difficult it has been to have you right there and not be able to hold you, or kiss you, or even just tell you I love you?" Sam said about to cry.

"Lets just take it slow for now."

"Okay slow." He agreed smiling

I lost it.

I was sitting one moment and the next I was on top of him with our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Sorry bout that. I just really, really missed you." I said and started laughing. We just sat there holding onto one another and laughing. having Sam's arms around me never felt so good. We were just catching up on each other's lives despite the fact that we had just seen each other a few days ago.

I guess we lost track of time because when Seth came through the trees we realized it was pitch black. how didn't we notice that?

"Come on guys, the meeting is about to start." Seth said as he turned around smiling. We followed him down to the beach.

AN: So what did ya'll think of Seth's reaction? Did you think he would be protective and threaten Sam? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah POV

Chapter 7

Previously:

_"Come on guys, the meeting is about to start." Seth said as he turned around smiling. We followed him down to the beach._

After we ate and visited for a while, Billy began gathering everyone. We sat and listened to Billy's passionate voice for hours. Despite having heard all the legends before, they still held the magic as they had the first time I heard them.

Around midnight, the Cullens headed home with Charlie, Seth, and my mom who were all staying at the Cullen's house tonight so they could help set up for tomorrow.

Eventually, all the guys started to take their girls home so we could all get a few hours of sleep.

Sam and I walked slowly towards my house, his hand never leaving mine.

AN: Short, I know. Sorry. But I love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV

Chapter 8

Previously:

_Sam and I walked slowly towards my house, his hand never leaving mine._

We were so exhausted that we kicked off our shoes and collapsed into bed.

I awoke with Sam's arms wrapped around me and the shrill phone going off in the background. Deciding to ignore it, I tried to go back to sleep. Instead Alice Cullen's high pitched voice sounded throughout the room informing me to "get over there NOW!"

I felt Sam stir and he asked me what time it was while pulling me closer into his chest and kissing my neck. Looking at the clock, I discover it was six, as in six AM!

"Damnit Alice, I can't function on six hours of sleep!" I said frustrated. I feel Sam pull away and hear him getting dressed. I eventually drag myself out of bed and do the same. Walking into the kitchen I find Sam fixing two cups of coffee and begin fixing toast.

"Are you coming with me to the Cullen's or do you have other plans?" I ask still half asleep.

"I have to, when I checked my messages a minute ago, I discovered orders from Seth to quote 'Get your big butt out of my sister's bed and come help me put up the decorations.'"

We stood there laughing and eating. Eventually we got into my truck and headed to the bloodsucker's house.

Suddenly, Sam asked out of nowhere, "Do you think my butt is that big?"

AN: Only a few more chapters left :( Let me know what ya'll think!


	9. Chapter 9

Leah POV

Chapter 9

Previously:

_We stood there laughing and eating. Eventually we got into my truck and headed to the bloodsucker's house._

_Suddenly, Sam asked out of nowhere, "Do you think my butt is that big?"_

We were still laughing when I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Before we knew it, Alice and Seth were dragging up out of my truck and in separate directions.

Alice drug me up stairs and sat (shoved) me in a chair in her bathroom. She didn't waste any time. I sat there for ten minutes with my eyes closed.

"Done, you were so easy to make up since you're already so pretty."

"Thanks Alice." I say opening my eyes. I looked amazing.

"Okay, now go put on your dress!" I got up and finished getting ready.

Looking in the long mirror, I didn't even recognize myself.

"Leah, can you go tell the guys to be careful not to get dirty?" Alice asked.

"No problem." I say as I began to head downstairs. I was wondering why Alice didn't just ask Edward to relay the message but I just figured Edward was tired of being the middle man.

Now, I was starting to get excited. My mom looked beautiful as did all the other girls. Stepping outside, I said, "Hey guys, Alice ordered me to inform you that if you get dirty, you'll answer to her!" Looking up, it appeared as though the Cullen's, Charlie, and the entire pack was shell shocked. I guess none of them but Sam and Seth had ever seen me dressed up before.

AN:


	10. Chapter 10

Leah POV

Chapter 10

Previously:

_Now, I was starting to get excited. My mom looked beautiful as did all the other girls. Stepping outside, I said, "Hey guys, Alice ordered me to inform you that if you get dirty, you'll answer to her!" Looking up, it appeared as though the Cullen's, Charlie, and the entire pack was frozen as they stood there staring at me._

"What?" I ask loudly trying to make them speak.

A chorus of "Oh nothing" was heard as Sam, who looked freaking hot, began walking up to me. He whispered in my ear the five words I never thought I would her again, "Amore mio, sei così bella," and he softly kissed me. I began to return the kiss when I heard Alice yelling from the second story window.

"STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR HOT WEREWOLF AND GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! NOW LEAH!"

Kissing Sam one last time I quickly went to help Alice.

AN: "Amore mio, sei così bella" translates to "my love, you are very beautiful"in Italian. I was going to use Spanish which would have been "Mi amor, tu muy guapa!" Which do you prefer? I know this is a short chapter but I really like it. Do you?


	11. Chapter 11

Leah POV

Chapter 11

Previously:

"_STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR HOT WEREWOLF AND GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! NOW LEAH!"_

_Kissing Sam one last time I quickly went to help Alice. _

The wedding was only half an hour away now. People began arriving, most of them already there; the guys finished putting up decorations and were now trying to calm Charlie down. 

Before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle as maid of honor. Reaching the alter; I looked into Sam's eyes. The music started and we all turned to see my mom walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful and Charlie was grinning ear to ear. Vows were exchanged and everyone clapped.

During the reception, I stayed in Sam's arms almost the entire time. Of course I had to dance with Charlie and Seth and Jake.

Eventually, everyone began heading home. The Cullen's and the pack all stayed to visit. We stayed up till three just enjoying each other's company. We all began to go home exhausted but happy. Seth was thankfully staying at Brady's tonight so it was just Sam and I. Once we got to my house, he picked me up and carried me to my room.

AN: Okay so the next scene won't be graphic at all. Only one or two chapters left to go :(


	12. Chapter 12

Leah POV

Chapter 12

Previously:

_We all began to go home exhausted but happy. Seth was thankfully staying at Brady's tonight so it was just Sam and I. Once we got to my house, he picked me up and carried me to my room._

Collapsing onto my bed, we kissed so passionately that I thought for sure we would pass out from lack of oxygen.

That night while some probably expected us to sleep together, neither Sam nor I believe in premarital sex. While we didn't sleep together, we slept in the same bed, with his arms wrapped around me.

Three Years Later

"We would like to introduce you to Mason Harry Uley and Mackenzie Reye Uley" Sam said as we each held one of our three hour old twins.

Our family and friends gathered around the hospital room.

Sam and I got married two years ago. When we found out we were going to have a baby we were so ecstatic—however, when we discovered we were having twins, Sam picked me up and spun me around.

"It's too bad your dad couldn't be here." Sam said sadly.

"He's here, I know it." I say smiling looking up to see my dad's face smiling.

AN: I'm gonna cry. Its over. Thank you guys so much for reading. Love ya'll!


End file.
